


Happy Birthday, Cynthia Reynolds!

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Series: Happy Birthday! [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.  Happy birthday, dear Cynthia…”Cynthia Reynolds’s eyes flew open and years of training took over as she sent a scarlet wave of vibrations toward the voice.“Whoa!” exclaimed Cisco as he sidestepped the oncoming attack while gripping a breakfast tray.Cynthia sat up from Cisco’s bed, covering herself with his sheets.  She glared at her boyfriend and the offending tray.“What’s all this?” she asked, gesturing towards him.





	Happy Birthday, Cynthia Reynolds!

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Cynthia…”

Cynthia Reynolds’s eyes flew open and years of training took over as she sent a scarlet wave of vibrations toward the voice.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Cisco as he sidestepped the oncoming attack while gripping a breakfast tray.

Cynthia sat up from Cisco’s bed, covering herself with his sheets. She glared at her boyfriend and the offending tray.

“What’s all this?” she asked, gesturing towards him.

“It’s your birthday, Cindy,” he said, lifting the breakfast tray.

“What are you talking about?” she said.

Cisco placed the tray on the nightstand and sat next to his interdimensional girlfriend.

“Remember when you told me when your birthday was on Earth-19?” Cisco asked, “ Well, I did the math and today’s your birthday here on Earth-1, so…happy birthday!”

Cindy blinked owlishly at her boyfriend. This man went out of his way to find out when her birthday was just so they could celebrate it. 

“You know, you don’t have to this,” she said, placing her hands on her lap.

Cisco smiled one of his bright smiles, while gripping one of her hands, “I want to do this, though, okay. I think we both could use some happy.”

Cindy slipped her hand from his grip to place them both on his cheeks. These last few months she knows have been hard on him, losing both his best friends in the span of a day. If spoiling and celebrating her birthday makes him happy, who was she to deny him?

She squeezed his cheeks while kissing him softly, “Okay, squish-face. I’ll go along with this, for you.”

Cisco’s face brighten when heard her say that.

“Then it’s settled!,” he said as he grabbed the tray of powdered french toast, eggs, and Kenyan coffee to place it her lap.

“Now eat up,” he said, kissing her forehead, “I have a big day planned!”

Cindy looked over the edge of the coffee cup while sipping, wondering just what kind of day he was planning.

**************************************************************************************************************

“So where exactly are we going?” she asked, messing with the radio in the Star Labs van.

Cisco grabbed her hand off the radio to kiss it, “You’ll see, honey.”

Cindy pouted, “You know I’m not fond of surprises.”

He kissed her hand again, “I promise, you’ll like this surprise.”

“You’re taking to the Central City Aquarium?” she said as they walked through the entrance.

“Yes, but that’s only part of the surprise! My friend should be meeting us shortly,” he said as they made their way towards the river animals exhibit.

“There she is!” he said waving to someone.

A Filipina woman wearing a Central City Aquarium polo shirt was running towards them, a big smile on her face.

“Cisco!” she exclaimed, as she waved back. She ran into his arms as Cisco caught her and spun her around.

“Cindy, this is my friend from high school, Lilly! Although, she’s certainly changed since I last saw her,” he said, putting her down.

“I would hope so!” she said, “Especially after all those hormone shots. So, this is the birthday girl?”

“Cynthia Reynolds,” Cindy said, introducing herself.

“Lilly Morales,” she said, “So, according to my friend Cisco, today is your birthday, correct?”

“Yes….” Cindy said.

“And, a little bird told me you like otters,” Lilly mentioned.

A blush came across Cindy’s face, remembering her and Cisco’s first date was at the aquarium and her utter delight at the otters.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, because your loving boyfriend is a dear friend of mine, he asked me to hook you up with an otter encounter. You’ll get to swim and play with the Asian Small-Clawed Otters,” Lilly said.

Cisco beamed, literally feeling her vibrating with excitement. “Surprise,” he said.

Cindy turned sharply towards him and grabbed his face, squishing his face. “I love you so much, right now,” she whispered to him, kissing him.

“If this love fest is over, let’s get you changed into a wetsuit, sweetheart!” Lilly exclaimed, clapping her hands.

After Cindy had changed into a standard issue guest wetsuit, Lilly escorted her towards the otter pool. Cindy withheld a squeal as she saw the trio of otters in the training pool.

“Now, the otters you saw on your first visited the aquarium were named Luke, Leia, and Han. They’re being released into wild soon. These little guys are named Finn, Rey, and Poe,” said Lilly.

Cindy reached out her hand into the pool when one of the otters swam by to sniff it. A laugh of delight burst from her lips. Cisco smiled at Cindy, remembering when he first heard that laugh four months ago.

“Ready to swim with them?” asked Lilly.

Cindy nodded, not trusting herself not to speak. Lilly helped her into the pool and handed her some fish.

“You can feed them the fish and watch them. Eventually, they’ll come up to you to play,” Lilly said.

*****************************************************************************************************

As Cindy started feeding the otters, Lilly made her way to Cisco. 

“You look happy,” she said.

“I feel happy, today at least. Which is better than what I’ve been feeling lately,” Cisco said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about Dante and Caitlin and Barry,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said, “It gets tough some days, but I pull through.”

“From what you told me on the phone, your friends sounded amazing.”

“They are. Sorry I haven’t been keeping in contact very well over the years.”

Lilly waved him off, “Shit happens. After high school, our worlds open up and we drift apart. Speaking of high school, remember Scott Anderson?”

Cisco made a face, remembering that pinche idiota. The insults he had slung at both Lilly and him.

“Yes, I remember that hijo de puta,” he said.

“Well…surprise, surprise. We’re engaged,” Lilly said.

Cisco’s eyes widen at the news, “What?!”

Lilly laughed, “I’m just as surprised as you.”

“What happened?”

“We met up again a couple years ago at my mom’s restaurant. It took a good minute for him to put the pieces together and recognize me. We ended up talking and he apologized for his behavior in high school. He said he was mostly repeating the words his dad was saying around the house. It wasn’t until he got to college and his world starting opening up. He told me he lost his roommate, Sammy, a transgender man, to suicide. His roommate’s family kept deadnaming him and misgendering him and the microaggressions were too much. Scott told me, he felt his heart break in his chest when he heard the news. He said it moved him to change his major to psychotherapy to help others like him. He gave me his number and we started talking. Cisco, he held my hand before I went in for my surgery and held it afterward as I recovered. He proposed to me a couple of months ago,” she said, pulling her necklace from under her shirt to reveal a diamond ring.

“He’s changed, Cisco, he really has,” Lilly said.

Cisco felt a smile come across his face, “Then, I’m happy for you, Lilly.”

Lilly smiled as Cisco hugged her. 

“And from the looks of Cynthia, you got a happy ending as well, Cisco.”

“Happy as I can be these days…” he said.

“Hon,” Lilly said, putting her arm around his shoulders, “that’s all we can ask for these days. Hey, to happy endings for us Brown queers.”

“To happy endings,” he said, patting her arm. He pulled out his phone to start filming Cindy in the pool.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Cindy giggled as Finn the otter started sniffing her hair. Poe was pushing a red ball towards with his nose and Rey was swimming circles around her. Cindy began scratching Poe on the top of his head. She hasn’t felt this at peace in a while, at least not when she’s around Cisco. She remembered when Cisco took her aquarium for their first date. She remembered seeing the otter exhibit for the first time and laughing in delight. The otters looked so pure and wholesome, just playing together. On impulse, she waved at them. To her surprise, they waved back and she laughed. And Cisco, her sweet Francisco, brought her an otter plushie. To that laugh again, he had said. Finn started nosing her other hand, wanting attention, too, pulling her out of her memories. She petted Finn and smiled, Cisco spends so much time making others happy cause it makes him happy. Maybe for her birthday, she helps him be happy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
